1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device specifically used for coins for mechanically counting and displaying a cumulative amount of money.
2. Prior Art
There are known in the art various devices for counting or selecting coins. For example, known devices are a device for mechanically and cumulatively counting and displaying the number of coins without discriminating the kind of coins; a device for discriminating the kind of coins and collecting the same kind of coins without obtaining the cumulative amount of money; and a device for mechanically and cumulatively counting an amount of money only for particular coins. However, there are no such devices known for mechanically and cumulatively counting and displaying an amount of money with a single device for all of a plurality of coins available in commerce, such as in Japan, 1 yen, 5 yen, 10 yen, 50 yen, 100 yen, and 500 yen, and in U.S.A. 1 cent, 5 cent, 1 dime, quarter dollar, half dollar, and one dollar.